Christmas away from home
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Thunderbird 2 crashlands in England and the pilots are forced to seek help, but thankfully they fall into a good company for a Christmas they won't forget. TAG verse and rated T for safety.
1. Unexpected landings

Virgil shivered as he flew himself and Gordon back from their mission in Canada, Scott had taken off before them followed by Kayo in Thunderbird Shadow, but Thunderbird 2 was far behind.

Gordon wrapped a blanket around himself and tucked his feet up on the seat much to Virgil's distaste, "make it warmer in here and I'll happily put my feet down."

"I can't make it any hotter, we've both caught a chill, that's all."

Gordon sighed then frowned as he looked ahead, "I don't like the look of those clouds Virgil."

"It's fine, looks like rain to me," Virgil gripped the wheel harder as he watched the clouds begin to engulf them, "we must be over Scotland at the moment."

"Head south, it might be better going over Europe."

"FAB, let's do it."

About an hour away, Scott called Thunderbird Shadow who was right behind, he smiled as Kayo's image appeared in front of him.

"Hello sweetheart," Scott smiled at her.

"And how can I help you, Scotty?"

"You could help me if you were with me."

"Ha, not in the state you're in. I'll hug you after a shower."

"A shared one?"

"We'll see," Kayo smirked, "how far behind us are Virgil and Gordon?"

"An hour or so, not too bad. I might slow down and give him a chance to catch up."

"Aren't you cute," Kayo retorted with a chuckle.

"It's been known. It is Christmas after all."

Kayo laughed, "alright, we'll pull back, Alan will hate us though, he'll land all alone."

"He'll be fine, I think John is coming down to spend Christmas with us, Grandma has forced him to visit."

"Cool, poor John, Christmas with gravity," Kayo yawned, "I cannot wait to put my feet up."

"Want me to fly Shadow for a bit?"

"No I'm alright thanks," Kayo smiled as Scott raised an eyebrow, "Scott, I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired."

"We still have another hour before we get home, it's really not a problem if you want me to take Shadow."

"I'll ask if I do," she grinned back, "want to sing a Christmas song to pass the time?"

"Since when do you sing?"

"Since I'm kinda bored and it's only us two on comms right now."

"Ok, on the count of four we duet with 'Something Stupid'."

"The song, or literally a stupid song?"

"The song Kayo, don't tease," Scott smirked as Kayo laughed at him, "3,4!"

Back in Thunderbird 2, the second eldest and aquanaut had hit the storm, snow mixed with ice lashed against the windows and a breeze rocked them as they flew through black clouds which made the craft stand out like a green beacon, Virgil checked navigations but they weren't showing him any indication of where they were.

"How far have we come since our last position?" Gordon asked as he resorted to a paper map.

"About 50 miles, but in regards to our location, I have no idea."

"This isn't good bro, lose height or we could be in a heap load of trouble."

"We already are, the panel is beginning to freeze, if I take us lower, we could get into even more."

Gordon bit his lip, "is the radio working?"

Virgil shook his head, "it's given up, too much interference from the storm," suddenly disaster struck, and Thunderbird 2 plummeted, "what the hell?"

Gordon pulled the second wheel down to aid his brother, "I've got her, what just hit us?"

"Nothing has hit us, the back thrusters have given up. We're falling to the ground!"

"I'll try the VTOL engines."

"We're at 22,000 feet, that won't do any good. I'll try to keep her as level as possible and bring her down in a crash dive, stand by Gordon!"

"FAB, I'll send an emergency message to John, something has to get through somehow," Gordon frowned.

Thunderbird 2 circled lower and lower rapidly losing height when at last, visibility got clearer and Virgil fired the VTOL engines hard which rebooted the giant craft's engines. A grand mansion was in the distance and the whole land was covered in a thick coat of snow, the fields and forests were hidden in white blankets and they looked above to see a grey-black sky full of snowflakes, they smiled at each other with relief before the craft shuddered again and the engines coughed a thick plume of black smoke out of the tail.

"Shit, we're going to crash," Virgil cursed in a low growl.

Gordon looked across at his brother, "try to get us closer to that house, they might be able to help."

"I'll try, I can barely see anything through the windows," Virgil pushed the rudders down and clicked various switches trying desperately to keep his bird in the air for as long as possible, but with a final spark she nose-dived into the white sheets and the engines were silent, as were the pilots.

Two figures who had been watching from the house ran out with shovels and thick coats for the snow, they approached the craft cautiously and one of them typed in a code on the door which opened, they ran in and over to the knocked out pilots, one went over to Gordon whilst the other shook Virgil's shoulder gently.

"Can you hear me?"

Gordon shook his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times before moaning, "what happened?"

"Open your eyes and find out."

Gordon blinked again, his vision becoming a little clearer then gawped in surprise, "Lady Penelope?"

"Fancy you crashing onto my property? How is Virgil, Parker?"

"He's coming round now, M'Lady."

"Oww, did we hit something?" Virgil rubbed his head painfully.

"Possibly one of my statues, we won't know until this snow has gone," Penelope smiled.

"Lady Penelope, is that you?"

"Do you know any other Penelope?" Penelope smiled warmly as she knelt down next to Gordon's chair.

Virgil smiled weakly as he rubbed his head, "sorry about crashing onto your lawn, there was nowhere else to park."

"Lawns can be replanted. Are you alright?"

"Bruised and bumped, but we'll be fine."

"We saw Thunderbird 2 falling and alerted your siblings, Scott will be on his way back. As for you two, you're coming into the house to dry off and eat, follow me."

Virgil helped Gordon to his feet, "we'll just grab a set of clothes first."

Gordon grinned, "your house? I don't think I've ever been inside."

"What a treat for you then," Penelope smirked over her shoulder at him, "if you two can walk, we'll be waiting at the front door."

Virgil nodded, "see you there."

Penelope smirked as she walked back to the house with Parker, "fancy that, a drop by from our favourite duo."

"If you say so, M'Lady."

"Parker, I know you don't like Gordon, but I happen to enjoy his company."

Parker raised an eyebrow at her, "begging your pardon M'Lady, but on more than one h'ocassion you've said that he drives you h'up the wall."

Penelope laughed, "that's only an exaggeration, and I love to tease him," suddenly the sky filled with noise, and Thunderbird 1 lowered from the clouds with Shadow beside her, "ah more visitors. Better fire up the coffee pot Parker."

"Certainly M'Lady."

Penelope leant by the door as Gordon and Virgil trudged through the snow leaving a sad Thunderbird 2 in a drift, she smiled sympathetically at the young pilot who was looking forlorn, "this snow won't be here forever Virgil, don't worry."

"I'll get to work on her when it's not so snowy. Sorry to barge in on you like this, especially so close to Christmas."

"My house is always welcome to friends," she smiled at Gordon who blushed immediately, "just make yourselves at home, oh and excuse the mess, we've just begun decorating the house for Christmas."

"That's pretty late," Gordon frowned, "would you like some help?"

"If you're willing to hang tinsel and decorate a 9ft tree?"

Gordon gulped, "that's tall."

Scott ran up to them with Kayo, "Virgil, Gordon, are you two ok?"

"We're fine Scott, the crash was nothing, minimal damage," Virgil rested his hand on Scott's shoulder, "relax."

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long to catch up."

Kayo smirked, "well they were in Thunderbird 2."

Virgil glared at her, "yes Kayo, thanks for that."

Penelope laughed, "come on, get out of the cold," she closed the door behind the group of Tracys and led them into the main lounge where a fire was lit and the Christmas tree was half decorated, "there it is."

"Wow, that's at least two feet taller than ours," Scott gasped, "but you haven't finished decorating?"

"No, we've been out on charity events all this week, doing our part for Christmas."

Scott nodded, "we can lend a hand I'm sure."

Virgil smiled as he ran a hand along Penelope's grand piano, "I didn't know you owned a piano Penny?"

"Oh that, it's been in the family for years, my mother used to play and then we just kept it on display for conversation starters and class identity," Penelope sighed, "I hate saying that, but it's true."

Virgil scooted the stool out and sat upon the velvet cushion, "it's beautiful."

Scott sat down next to Kayo wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "that'll keep him entertained for hours."

Penelope nodded, "you guys have just given me an idea since you're here. Why not spend Christmas with us?"

"Gee Penny, we'd love to but we could get a call out at home," Scott rubbed Kayo's shoulder.

"Oh come on Scott, we always worry about call outs at Christmas. We could fly home tomorrow and pick up the others," Kayo smiled at him before kissing his cheek gently.

"I guess we could, unless Thunderbird 2 perks up tomorrow."

Parker walked in with a tray of drinks, he set the coffee down on the table and smiled, "dinner for five tonight then M'Lady?"

"It looks that way Parker, thank you."

"I'll tell the cooks M'Lady."

Virgil watched him go then picked up from where he was playing, "Thunderbird 2 won't be going anywhere tomorrow, I need to check her tail and VTOL engines."

Scott nodded, "well we'll go home then, and I'll discuss the Christmas plans with John."

Virgil rolled his eyes and paused the melody he was playing to look over at Penelope, "ignore Scott, we were going to invite you to ours this Christmas anyway."

Penelope grinned, "you were?"

Gordon nodded, "of course we were, it wouldn't be polite of us not to invite you to stay."

"Well, in that case, I will definitely have to do some room rearranging," Penelope winked at Gordon without anyone seeing and he ran a hand through his hair shyly.

Scott sighed, "if we get a call out, I'm blaming all of you."

"We'll have the birds here you numpty," Kayo elbowed him, "all apart from Thunderbird 3, but I doubt someone will need rescuing on Christmas Day, most people aboard the satellites go back to Earth that day."

Virgil shrugged, "you can't win this Scott, and I've found my spot for Christmas."

"Feel free to play it whenever you like," Penelope smiled at him and he warmly returned the gesture.

That night, the guests made themselves comfy in the rooms Penelope had provided, Kayo and Scott shared one much to their delight and Virgil had a room opposite Gordon's down the hall. The lights were all turned off, but Virgil remained sat by the large window in his room gazing out at the black shadow of Thunderbird 2 nestled in the snow still as deep as it had been when he crashed landed, he sighed then pulled the dark curtains across in one movement before turning to the bed. Stripping down to nothing but his boxers he snuggled under the satin sheets which he cocooned himself into with a smile then closed his eyes. Just as he got comfortable, he heard his phone buzz, he wriggled a hand free and unlocked it to see a message, he hummed contentedly as he answered it then fell immediately into a deep slumber. Down the hall, Gordon had found himself with some extra company, Penelope had made her way to his room and the two were happily cuddling each other under the sheets chatting nonchalantly about their lives, he stroked her cheek gently with his index finger as her own wound patterns across his fringe slowly which made him laugh.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Penelope asked softly.

"I'm fine Penny really, don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you, that's why I love you."

Gordon blushed in the darkness, "you, love me?"

"Yes, I find it hard saying that myself."

Gordon laughed, "well you know my feelings for you. I wanted to spend Christmas with you from the start."

Penelope grinned, "very cute."

"We should probably get some sleep, don't you think?"

"What's the hurry to sleep?"

Gordon smirked as he pulled her closer, "I know what you mean. Is this an early Christmas present?"

The next morning, a sunny view met everyone's eyes, the snow was still thick but now Virgil could see the damage done to Thunderbird 2. Scott laid his hand on his brother's shoulder with a smirk as he looked across the field to the parked crafts.

"Think you can fix her?"

"My bird? Shouldn't be a problem, I can see what the damage is."

"Need any help?"

"I don't think so but I'll call if I change my mind."

"FAB, I'll be inside helping Penny with the decorations."

Virgil looked back at his craft then went to get changed into his uniform, as he approached his door Gordon came out of his own with Penny, "morning guys."

Gordon blushed, "umm morning Virgil."

"I'll see you downstairs Gordon," Penelope kissed Gordon's cheek without hesitation and walked confidently back to her room.

"Had a good night then?"

"Urgh, you're so embarrassing," Gordon moaned.

Virgil laughed, "all I said was good morning, I'm not the one walking out of my room looking flushed."

Gordon leant against his door frame, "so, you off to fix your green girl?"

"Yep, and I wouldn't mind some help unless you were planning to decorate with your girlfriend?"

"I was but, if you really need me I guess I could skip that."

"No no, I wouldn't dare ruin plans," Virgil grinned.

"Dammit you're sending me mixed messages, do you need my help or not?"

Virgil smirked, "go on, get out of here. Scott has already offered to help if I need it. See you later."

Gordon smiled, "I hate you sometimes."

"Feeling is mutual I assure you," Virgil closed the door with a grin then got changed into his uniform looking out to his bird gleaming a pine green from the snow, "please don't make this hard, we need to pick up a special guest."

Scott smiled up at Kayo who was hanging decorations onto the tree then heard the front door open and close, "I guess Virgil has begun work."

"If you want to work with him you can, I'll be fine doing this."

"Nah, he said he can do it alone, besides, I much prefer working with you."

Kayo smiled as she took a hook from him, "that's not what you usually say."

"That's only when we're on missions and you disobey orders," Scott stood up to wrap his hands around her waist, "off duty we work perfectly."

"I follow orders, I just like to tweak them," Kayo turned quickly to kiss him then smiled as she gazed into his eyes, "and you don't really mind, I know you don't."

"Are you coming back with me later to pick up the others?"

"If you want me to?"

"It's up to you."

"Go alone, you know how awkward John feels when us two are together."

Scott stroked her hair back over her ear, "alright," he kissed her again gently then took out a bundle of lights from a box on the sofa, "every time, these always get tangled somehow."

Gordon walked into the room with Penelope, "started without us? Rude."

Kayo threw tinsel at him, "you can hang this then."

Penelope laughed, "thanks for the help, this could actually all be done by lunchtime. Has Virgil gone?"

Scott nodded, "yep, we won't see him until Thunderbird 2 is up and running I'm afraid."

Virgil sat up on the roof of Thunderbird 2 running a scan of the ship under him and smiled, "really? All I needed to do was reboot the engines, this will be easy," he hopped gracefully down onto one of the wings to the snow before opening up the module and heard his comms beep, "here?"

"Need a hand, Virgil?"

"I don't think so, give me an hour and I'll be back inside to help."

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious, I just need to reboot her engines and re-align the back thrusters."

"That sounds pretty difficult, especially without Brains' help."

Virgil smiled, "just listen out for swearing then."

"FAB, see you soon."

Virgil nodded then signed off, "constant worrier."

Meanwhile, on Tracy Island, Grandma had persuaded John to come down for Christmas but they were still unaware of the change of location.

"I did a scan on everyone and they're at Lady Penelope's."

"Why on earth would they be there?" Grandma asked.

"Thunderbird 2 went down as we know, maybe she's still damaged."

"I say we get out there," Alan leapt up.

"And you're just going to land Thunderbird 3 on the snow?" John smirked, "good idea."

Scott called in at that moment, "anyone home? I tried Thunderbird 5 but EOS sent me here."

"Grandma forced me down," John smirked as Grandma pouted slightly.

"I'm guessing you've already discovered we're at Penny's, and we're planning to stay here."

Alan glared, "and what about us?"

"Don't look so annoyed Alan, I'm coming over this afternoon to pick you guys up. We're spending Christmas in England this year."

"In the snow!?" Alan squeaked, "I'll get packing, come on John."

Scott watched the hologram of his youngest brother disappear then laughed, "one out of three?"

Grandma smirked, "what makes you think I'm not going? You can't get rid of me that easily sonny."

"John?"

John tapped his feet nervously as he bit his lip, "that's a little out of my comfort zone, Scott."

"You're not spending Christmas alone, John."

The ginger sighed, "alright, but I'm moving Thunderbird 5's position so I can move between locations."

"It's two days at the most little brother."

"I'm taller than you."

"Only just. Surely you can survive gravity for two days?"

Grandma smiled warmly across at him, "you can do it, son, we'll all be there with you and give you space when you need it."

John sighed, "alright, I can do it, EOS will forward calls to other services and we'll take a vacation for Christmas."

Scott grinned, "see you later guys. There's still decorating to do."

Grandma smiled at him, "I'll get us all sorted here, take your time. Is Virgil ok?"

"He's fine Grandma, don't worry," Scott smirked knowing that the second eldest of his brothers was her favourite grandson, "and Gordon is more than ok if you know what I mean."

John laughed, "I bet."

"See you," Scott winked then signed off as he turned back to the decor in the large lounge.

Virgil ran a hand through his hair in relief as he jumped back down to the snow after finishing his work, "and now to fly," he stood back from the VTOLs and autopiloted the giant craft to take off, the snow melted under her heat as she rose into the air and hovered, "that's my girl."

"Got her going then Virg?" Scott's hologram appeared from his wrist controller.

Virgil answered his comms with a smile, "yep, I'm all done Scott, and in good time too, I have a personal mission to attend to."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you mean who, and you know who I mean."

"You're all riddles bro. Do your errand then get back here and give us a hand with the decorating."

"FAB, I need a shower first."

"Use Thunderbird 2's?"

"How common do you think I am?" Virgil laughed, "see you inside. Comms off."

Kayo smirked up at Scott from where she was threading tinsel around the tree, "what's up with Virgil?"

"No idea."

Virgil landed Thunderbird 2 again and made his way back to the house, he paused on the porch and knocked the snow out of his boots before entering the house, he ran up the stairs as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself from the lady of the house and closed his bedroom door to get changed out of his uniform, soon hot water was streaming down his body and he closed his eyes as his hair fell over his eyes washing out the gel and grime from working.

Penelope walked into the lounge and hung up some mistletoe, "did I hear Virgil?"

Scott shook his head, "nah, that was probably us."

"Good, he's not walking in here covered in snow and dirt, we've just cleaned up."

Kayo laughed then coughed to cover it up, "sorry, a tickle in my throat."

"When are you picking up Grandma, Alan and John then, Scott?"

"After I'm done in here, I hate leaving jobs unfinished."

Gordon snorted, "unfinished, yeah right. Kayo and I have been doing most of the work whilst you've been making phone calls."

"That's not true," Scott glared at his younger brother, "it's been important."

Penelope kissed Gordon's cheek, "this room looks great guys, it doesn't need any more work, what we need is some coffee and music."

"Scott can provide the music," Kayo stood up after hanging some bells on the tree, "he's a great pianist."

Gordon sided with his sister, "yeah, not as good as Virgil but adequate."

Scott's cheeks reddened, "umm, I'm not as good as you're making me out to be."

Penelope sat down on the chez, "another pianist? I had no idea you guys were so talented."

"Our mum forced us to learn the piano, Alan and I gave up and turned to rock," Gordon sat down next to her and helped himself to a cookie.

"I'll call for some drinks to be brought up, then we can have some music."

Virgil walked down the stairs, his hair freshly spiked up and a spring in his step, he paused by the door to the lounge and called in, "I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Virgil, how on earth did you get past me?" Penelope scolded as she gazed at the young man now in jeans and a tight shirt.

"You would be surprised at how quiet I can be Penny, I'll be back soon I promise," he smiled then carried on walking, "see ya!"

Penelope shook her head, "he could be a spy if he wanted to be."

"Hey, stealth is my thing," Kayo smirked as she leant on the piano lid subtly waiting for Scott to move.

"Competition sis," Gordon winked, "I wonder where he's off though?"

Scott looked at the time, "I might go and get the rest of our team, I promise I'll play later."

Penelope nodded, "alright, you're let off, but you owe us."

"FAB," he kissed Kayo's cheek tenderly then left the house shutting the door quietly behind him, he looked over to the field and Thunderbird 2 took off, "what a sneak," he ran over to Thunderbird 1 and launched leaving the mansion behind as he plotted a course for Tracy Island.


	2. Christmas Time

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 in her hangar and made his way up to the lounge not bothering to change out of his uniform, Grandma gave him a hug before passing him her bags for the trip.

"Anything else grandma?"

"Nope, that's everything."

"Great, I'll get Thunderbird 1 ready to leave."

John sighed as he got his bags and went down to the hangar and Alan joined him, "hey."

"You'll be fine John, it's only us remember?"

John smiled, "thanks, Alan. Isn't Brains joining us?"

Alan laughed, "oh you weren't here were you? He's gone off to join Professor Moffat for Christmas, he owes her apparently."

"Really, Brains?"

"Yes Brains, he was very eager, we couldn't stop him."

John put his bags aboard Thunderbird 1 as Grandma came down to join them, "fancy that."

Grandma smiled at them, "come on you two, I've packed some extra stuff everyone will be needing."

"Like what?"

"Winter clothing, it's snowing over there."

John nodded, "I've packed extra, I can't stand the cold."

Scott leant against his chair, "are we ready to go?"

"Just about son, I'm just adding the extras, like presents."

Scott's jaw dropped, "personal presents! Virgil hasn't got his from his room."

Grandma looked at him sympathetically, "we'll be going between time zones sweetheart, we can have two Christmasses. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

Alan hopped up and down excitedly, "come on let's go, let's go!"

Scott leapt into his seat, "strap in, we're not coming back down here."

Finally, Thunderbird 1 took off and Scott plotted a course back to Lady Penelope's house where the rest of the family were enjoying mulled wine in the lounge, Virgil still hadn't returned and Gordon was suspicious. Thunderbird 2, in fact, was at the airport in Central London parked at the terminal rather confidently amongst the jet planes, Virgil leant against one of the struts as he looked out towards the arrivals where a young woman was having her ID checked, suddenly the police cleared her through and she sprinted across the small space between them to Virgil throwing her arms around the pilot almost knocking him over before he lifted her off her feet holding her close to his embrace.

"It's so good to see you Virgil, I've really missed you," Elle grinned as she kissed him again before he put her down.

"I couldn't possibly come to England and not check up on you. How are studies going?"

"Urgh tell me again why I decided to come back to England to do a postgrad course?"

Virgil chuckled as he stroked Elle's cheek, "because you wanted to. Shall we go?"

Elle nodded, "I need to get my bags from an agreed place, it's over there."

"I'll come with you," Virgil linked his fingers with hers.

"How come you haven't come in uniform? You're blowing your own cover".

"It's fine, we're not going into the terminal, and we're protected by photos anyway. Your ring blurs you remember?"

"I wonder how many married couples spend this much time away from each other the way we do?"

"It's only until the spring, then we're buying our own island somewhere."

Elle giggled as she picked up her bags, "our own? Don't joke," she smiled at the police officer, "thanks, Jake."

"Have a good Christmas Mrs Tracy."

"Lead the way, Virgil."

"Have a great Christmas Officer," Virgil shook the policeman's hand then wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as he walked back to Thunderbird 2 with her, "everyone is going to be so surprised to see you, no-one is expecting it."

"You haven't told anyone, not even Scott?"

"No-one, I'm tempted to hide you in a box and just walk into the house," Virgil helped her up onto the lift, "happy to see the old girl?"

Elle gazed up at the white lettering of 2, "very, I've missed her in a weird way."

"She's missed you too, as have I," Virgil smiled at her as they entered the cockpit, "make yourself comfy."

"FAB."

"Here we go," Virgil fired the VTOL engines and Thunderbird 2 purred to life as they left the airport, she turned swiftly and sped off after runway clearance back to the countryside where Penelope's mansion was, as they got closer, Thunderbird 1's icon appeared on the map and Virgil groaned.

"So much for sneaking you in."

"Let Thunderbird 1 land first, then, circle round."

"Alright, he won't take long."

Thunderbird 1 hovered at the back of the mansion before touching down and the three inside called the residents inside to help carry belongings out, Gordon and Kayo took the most in deciding it wasn't fair to let Penelope assist in their own belongings, and Scott carried the rest in with his brothers.

"Is Virgil back yet?"

Penelope shook her head, "nope, we haven't heard from him either."

"What's taking him so long?"

"Never mind, come and sit by the fire, we've got mulled wine."

Grandma smiled, "lead the way dear."

Virgil piloted Thunderbird 2 towards the house grounds and noticed everyone had gone inside, "good, we're in the clear. Let's go down."

Elle nodded, "I can't wait to see everyone, and I'm starving."

"Even more reason to hurry then."

Parker interrupted the group in the lounge, "excuse me M'Lady, but we have another guest."

"Oh? Let them in Parker."

Parker nodded and opened the door, "Virgil is back."

Virgil pushed Elle in gently, "we have a visitor."

Kayo grinned at her sister in law, "Elle!"

Elle caught her in her arms, "hey Tanny."

Scott ran to greet her along with the three other brothers who all wrapped their arms around Elle in a huddle, "good to see you, Elle."

"Guys, as much as I love you and this, I can't breathe!" Elle laughed as she squeezed her family tight, "I'm assuming you missed me?"

"Missed you is correct!" John smirked, "how are studies going?"

"Boys, boys let her relax, come and sit by the fire Elle," Grandma smiled at her lovingly.

"It's lovely to see you again grandma."

Penelope kissed her cheek before handing her a mug of mulled wine, "Merry Christmas Elle."

"Thank you, Penny, I wish Virgil hadn't kept it a secret or I would've told you I was coming."

"No worries, the more the merrier."

Virgil wrapped his arms around her as he sat beside her, "exactly what I was thinking."

Kayo smirked as she sat next to Scott, "well sweetheart, you promised us something earlier."

Scott looked over at the piano then back at Kayo, "do I have to?"

"You said you would," Kayo stroked his arm down to his fingers.

"Alright," Scott looked around at the loud room and casually made his way over to the piano, Kayo followed him with a grin as he sat down on the stool.

Penelope passed around a tray of appetisers and Elle's eyes lit up, "help yourself, everyone."

Virgil looked over to where Scott had begun to play, "who coaxed Scott to play for us?"

"He promised Penny," Gordon smirked as Scott narrowed his eyes in their direction.

Ellie smiled as she helped herself to nibbles, "I haven't heard him play for ages."

Scott sighed, "don't get used to this, Virgil can do the rest of the entertainment."

"Deal."

Penelope leant on her arm as she watched Scott play, "don't be put off Scott, you play wonderfully."

Kayo hugged his shoulders, "just as good as Virgil."

"No, he's much better than me," Scott looked up at her then smiled as she kissed his forehead, "if I get that for being a good pianist I'll play more."

Elle watched her eldest brother in law play as she sipped her wine keeping a hand on Virgil's knee, "I've missed all this."

"Christmas, or us?"

"You guys of course."

"Won't your parents miss you for Christmas?" Grandma asked as she passed Alan a plate before he dropped crumbs.

"They're off to my auntie's for Christmas in Switzerland, so I decided to take Virgil's offer after he had told me he crashed in England, and well, here we are."

Virgil kissed her cheek, "and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Scott?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"Do you know any carols?"

"Umm, I can improvise as best I can. Which carol were you thinking of?"

"Hark the Herald?"

Scott gulped, "I'll do my best."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I know it backwards if that helps?"

"Let Scott do it, son," Grandma smiled across at him.

"I'm just putting it out there."

Kayo laid her hand on Scott's shoulder before she settled down on the stool beside him, "I'll lend a hand."

"You can play?" Scott looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah, I'm not great but I know the basics."

"Ok, let's do it," Scott grinned broadly as the group stood up to move closer to the piano beside the Christmas tree which glittered with lametta and baubles, Elle stood behind Scott and Kayo with Virgil opposite Grandma and Penelope who were at the end of the piano, Alan sat on the floor with Bertie who had trotted in to see the visitors and Gordon stood next to John facing the pianists, the introduction began and the family began to sing with the joyful accompaniment Scott and Kayo were playing. Scott let Kayo sing as he concentrated on getting the melody right and matching chords up to the vocal notes, The music went on for a good hour before people began to get tired, Scott swapped places with Virgil and Penelope showed Grandma to her room, John followed them wishing the remainers a good night.

Elle leant on the piano lid facing her husband, "we should get some sleep, I still need to unpack."

"Tired sweetheart?"

"A little, I'll go and ask Penny where I'm sleeping."

"Elle, you can stay in my room. We're married."

"Do you think that'll be alright?"

Virgil held his hand out to her and pulled her gently into his lap, "of course it will be, don't worry."

Scott wrapped his arm around Kayo's waist, "see you in the morning you guys."

Gordon waved, "sleep well."

The lounge emptied leaving Virgil and Elle at the piano much to their delight, she twirled his hair around her finger gently as he played and the lights from the tree sparkled in the reflection off the piano lid.

"Thanks for picking me up today Virgil."

"As you said, how could I be in England and not see you."

"This really means a lot to me, this is the first Christmas I've had with your family. I couldn't come after we got married."

Virgil nodded, "it's my pleasure Elle, I couldn't have Christmas without you again."

Elle smiled as she kissed his forehead before getting comfortable on his knee, "we'll have Christmas at my house next year, it's the least I can do."

"Sounds good to me," Virgil closed his eyes as he played gently, the clock struck midnight and he smiled, "Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas Virgil."

A fresh layer of snow coated the ground the next morning as the house woke up on Christmas morning, Penelope grinned as she opened the curtains in her room lighting up Gordon's face as he slept.

"Wake up squid."

"Since when did you start calling me squid?" Gordon murmured as he opened one eye wearily.

"Since we're alone and I don't have to put on a mask."

"What's with the light?"

"That's snow, it's snowed again overnight."

Gordon chuckled, "Virgil won't like that, snow on Thunderbird 2."

"She looks rather fabulous actually."

"Ha! Maybe I should park Thunderbird 4 in the snow."

"Ever heard of never eat yellow snow?" Penelope joked with a smirk then dodged as a pillow was thrown at her, "missed me."

Gordon sat up with a smile, "I see my humour has rubbed off on you."

Penelope crawled back over to him and pinned him down on the pillow, "or I was better than you to begin with."

From the other rooms in the house, other guests were waking up and getting changed for Christmas Day festivities, Alan had run out into the garden early and was making snowmen with John who was trying his best not to get covered in snow, unsuccessfully. Elle did up her laces on a pair of snow boots and linked arms with her husband as they went downstairs to join the two brothers out in the snow as Scott watched from his bedroom with Kayo.

"Shall we join them?" Kayo wrapped her arms around his neck.

Scott turned around and smirked at the tall girl in Santa lingerie, "not like that you're not."

"A kiss under the mistletoe first then?"

"What mistletoe?"

Kayo held a sprig above his head as she rose up on tiptoe, "this mistletoe."

Scott smiled as he met her lips with his own before pushing her back gently to the bed where they continued to snog, he broke the kiss to run his fingers along the inside of her leg, "Merry Christmas Miss Kyrano."

"Merry Christmas Mr Tracy," she giggled before twisting her hands into his hair pulling him down closer to her own body.

Elle ran out into the snow with Virgil and threw a snowball at Alan, "gotcha."

Alan gasped as he sat up from the ground, "where did you come from?"

"The house, where else?"

Virgil laughed, "I'm surprised Gordon isn't out here," he walked over to John and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Merry Christmas John."

"And to you big brother, I'm guessing that all of the couples are still inside?"

Virgil nodded, "I'll agree with your guess, we haven't seen a sign of our host or other siblings since last night."

"Well they're missing out on all the fun," Elle threw snow into the air and it fell in flakes around her.

"They certainly are," Virgil threw a snowball at her and she gasped in shock, "sorry."

"You're going down Virgil!"

"You can try sweetheart, but you won't knock me down."

Alan smirked at John, "I bet as a team we can."

"Hey, it's Christmas day, not gang up on Virgil day."

Elle laughed as she launched herself at her husband with John and Alan, the Thunderbird 2 pilot chuckled then shouted out as he was pushed down into the snow with a forceful shove, "hey!"

"Did we put a bet on that?" Elle pecked him on the lips then sat back in the snow with him.

"Thankfully not," Virgil smiled up at her then pulled her coat collar towards himself to kiss her.

"Ugh, get a room," Alan made a face as the couple snogged, "you've put me off breakfast."

John's eyes lit up, "good idea Alan, Christmas Day breakfast, come on."

Elle watched them go then got to her feet brushing snow off her coat, "you look adorable in the snow."

"In what way?"

"You just do," Elle eyed him up from top to bottom, "yeah, you just do."

Scott sat at the dining table with Kayo and Penelope, "where is everyone?"

"I heard shouting outside, I think there was garden activity going on," Penelope smiled as Gordon wrapped his arms around her before sitting beside her at the table.

"Oh you guys are in here," Virgil smiled as he sat down with Elle at the table, "you missed the snowball fight."

Kayo smirked, "I don't think the snow is going anywhere for a while Virgil."

"Does anyone have any plans today?" Penelope asked as she buttered a croissant.

"Penny, this is your house and your Christmas, what were your plans before we crashed?" Scott asked courteously as he poured a coffee out for Elle.

"I didn't have any plans as such for today, nothing will be open in town as it's Christmas Day, but I was, of course, having a dinner spread at some point."

"We're hungry whenever suits you Penny," Gordon smiled.

"How about a mid-afternoon meal then? There are loads of walks around here and there are presents to open."

Elle grinned, "let's do that now!"

Virgil laughed, "breakfast first."

Grandma walked in with a yawn, "early birds, did we all sleep well?" She looked across to the couples in particular.

"Very well, thanks grandma, the beds in this house are amazing," Scott smiled as Penelope blushed.

"Good, Merry Christmas everyone, I almost forgot it was today."

"Merry Christmas Mrs Tracy," Penelope kissed Grandma's cheek, "I was just telling your family they can do what they want today, there are no rules at Christmas."

Grandma nodded, "I like that but you boys and girls must be dressed up nicely for Christmas dinner, I don't want to see jeans, Kayo."

Kayo pouted, "oh but I hate dresses."

"It's only once a year sweetheart," Scott shrugged as he helped himself to cereal.

"I can have the cooks make a fry up if anyone would like?"

"It's their Christmas Penny, it's not a problem," Gordon smiled, "we could always have a go in the kitchen."

"I love you but no," Penelope laughed as she patted Gordon's hand ignoring the fact the brothers were grinning from ear to ear across the table.

"So you two are officially an item then?" Scott asked.

Gordon's cheeks went red, "umm."

"Yes, we are," Penelope answered for him.

Elle gasped, "awwh wonderful. It's about time."

Gordon smiled, "we can't keep it secret really."

Penelope looked out at the snowy fields, "let's go and enjoy the snow, it might not be around forever."

Scott nodded, "good idea."

"Don't any of you go out without winter clothing, you'll catch colds," Grandma scolded.

Virgil chuckled, "you worry about us so much grandma, we'll be fine."

"Don't argue Virgil, take a scarf."

"Alright alright," Virgil smiled, "come on Elle."

Grandma watched the troop leave the room, "if I see a single neck uncovered I will wrap the scarf around you myself."

Snowmen were soon erected in the grounds and Alan ran over to Thunderbird 2 to make a snow sculpture around her, Virgil looked over and tackled him into the white blankets much to Gordon's humour.

"Let me up, Virgil!" Alan giggled as his brother attacked him with tickles.

"Not until you promise not to make a snowman around my ship."

"I was going to sculpt you and Elle."

Elle helped Alan up with a laugh, "no deal little brother."

"Dammit."

"Make Thunderbird 3, or build something around Scott's ship."

Grandma walked down into the snow and laughed, "wow, I haven't seen snow like this since I was a little girl."

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Well, I went around the world with my parents and of course later in life we moved to the island where we don't see any snow."

"I see, well, in that case, snowball fight!"

Gordon screamed as a snowball was thrown into his face, "who was that!?"

Kayo laughed, "gotcha Gordon!"

"Where did you come from? You were no-where near me."

"Stealth is my middle name," Kayo smirked as she dodged from a snowball flying towards her, "and you have to think two steps ahead," she added as Scott threw a snowball at Gordon's back.

"Oh come on!"

Virgil laughed as he threw one back at Scott, "now today is gang up on Gordon day."

Grandma squeezed John's arm, "why not join in son?"

"I'm bad enough on solid gravity let alone slippery, I'm fine just watching, and making snowmen."

"Don't isolate yourself, John, you're very social when you want to be."

John shrugged, "maybe I'll be better during the indoor activities."

Parker walked out into the snow and dodged snowballs as he approached Penelope, "M'Lady, Antonio is asking what time you would like Christmas dinner to be served?"

Penelope smiled, "tell him that we'd like to have it ready for two, and then tell the staff they can go home early for Christmas. We can take care of the after-dinner festivities."

"Right you are M'Lady, thank you."

"What time is it Parker?"

"Coming up to 11 M'Lady."

Penelope looked around at her guests who were all laughing and soaking wet, "hmm, I think it's coffee time."

"I'll sort that right away M'Lady, would you like it in the lounge?"

"Yes please," Penelope smiled at him and Parker bowed his head then turned back to the house, she wrapped her arms around Gordon's neck and kissed his cheek leaving a pink kiss mark, "coffee time."

"Shall I call in the rampage?"

"No need, I'm sure they'll follow us. But before coffee, you're having a hot shower."

"Just me?"

"Don't you think I might want one too?"

Gordon smirked, "how did I get someone as impulsive as I am?"

Eventually, the field was empty as the group got showered and changed inside leaving behind their footprints in the snow, Grandma had decided that everyone got changed into their Christmas best much to Kayo's disappointment as she stared at herself in the mirror. Elle, however, was the opposite and showing off her gown to Virgil who's jaw was practically on the floor as he gazed at his wife in front of him.

"From your expression, I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it, you look incredible," Virgil held out his hands to her from where he sat on the bed in his tuxedo, "I've always thought that shade of purple suited you."

"And it's not too much?"

"It's festive, I think you look beautiful."

Elle nodded as she looked down at the gown style and the way it hugged her body, "now the shoes."

"Snap," Virgil smirked as he pulled out a pair of shiny black wing tips, "will these do?"

"Ooh magnificent, I love them."

"Your turn."

Elle turned around holding a pair of black block heels, "tah da!"

"How long can you walk in those for?"

"I'll just hold onto you," Elle slipped on the shoes then joined Virgil on the edge of the bed, "quick kiss, then I need to make myself up," she twisted his hair into her fingers as Virgil wrapped his hand around the back of her neck gently tilting her head closer to him before he pressed his lips to hers, he felt them part and pulled her body closer. Down the hall, Scott was attempting to make Kayo feel better about the dress she had reluctantly put on, the blue folds shimmered down her body to the ground over a pair of stilettos, he stood up from the dressing table and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You look fabulous."

"I look so girly, this isn't me at all."

"You're still my Kayo."

"I don't feel like Kayo," she looked down sadly and Scott noticed a tear rolling down her cheek in the mirror's reflection.

"Kayo?"

Kayo turned round suddenly and buried her head into his suit blazer, "I'm a fraud."

The eldest froze in shock before his arms curled around her in a reassuring hug, "in no way are you a fraud. What's brought this on?"

"I don't know, I just don't like wearing dresses."

"Are you nervous about our reactions?"

Kayo looked up tearfully, "maybe."

"You're our sister Kayo, what you wear is your choice. Besides, it's only Christmas dinner, that's why grandma wants us looking dressed up. I'd much rather be wearing a Christmas jumper and jeans right now," he smirked as Kayo sniffed back a laugh, "that's more like it, a smile. Ready to go down?"

"Give me five minutes then I'll be ready. Thank you, Scotty," she pecked his cheek then snuggled back into a hug against his chest as he stroked her back.

Penelope was sat in the lounge watching Gordon at the piano, she rested her chin in her hands from where she relaxed on the sofa with Bertie, "I thought you would be an awful piano player."

"What made you think that?" Gordon asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you don't seem to be the most patient when it comes to wanting to learn something."

"Assumptions, I'm full of surprises."

"This one is lovely," she eyed him up and down, "that suit is cute."

"Ha, this is just ordinary, what about your dress? That's one in a million."

Penelope shrugged as she looked down at her golden gown, "this old thing? It's not much really."

"You're kidding?" Gordon pushed himself back from the piano and went to sit next to her, "it's gorgeous, you look like the sun."

"So, hot then?" Penelope smirked.

"You look hot in everything," he moved to kiss her then paused, "I hear voices, we'll catch up on this later."

Virgil entered the room with Scott and the girls and they looked over to Penelope, "awwh Gordon you tidy up nicely."

"You're so rude Virgil," Gordon stuck his tongue out much to Penelope's amusement.

"Kayo, Elle you look amazing," Penelope held her hands up to her mouth as she admired their dresses, "those are so beautiful."

Kayo smiled bashfully, "thank you, does this really look alright?"

"No-one knows more about fashion than I do Kayo, and that dress looks amazing on you, trust me," Penelope smiled at her as she sat down on a large chair with Scott.

"Coffee as requested M'Lady, and the chefs have begun preparing dinner."

"Thank you, Parker. Care to join us?"

"I'm afraid I can't M'Lady, someone needs to keep h'an eye on the kitchen."

"Very well, thank you."

"Of course M'Lady."

Scott smiled, "he's so loyal."

"He may be my driver and other stuff, but he's also like family. I don't know what I'd do without Parker."

Virgil poked the logs in the fireplace, "I can chop some more firewood if you'd like me to Penny?"

"You would ruin your suit."

"I'm very careful, it's just you seem to be running low."

"Don't find the time, it can wait."

Virgil shook his head, "it's fine, I can do it now."

Scott laughed as Virgil left the room, "he just can't sit still. Anyone up for music?"

"Oh, you're eager now?" Kayo smirked as Scott stood up.

"Well since Virgil is absent," Scott walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool, "maybe I am more confident."

Virgil hung his suit jacket up on the wall by the shed before removing his shirt leaving him bare-chested to begin cutting logs up with an axe, "easy as pie."

Elle leant on the window ledge looking out towards her husband leaving the music in the background, she smiled and felt her heart flutter as she gazed at his muscles, Grandma came to sit next to her and chuckled, "gave me a jump there."

"Sorry dear, I couldn't help but notice your longing gaze."

"I really love him."

"I know, and I couldn't think of anyone better to be with him than you, you've brought him out of himself and made him so happy. Want to join us around the piano?"

"Hmm, I would usually say yes but I have something else better to look at," Elle blushed as she looked back at her shirtless husband.

Grandma patted her shoulder, "alright," Virgil looked back over his shoulder and his eyes met Elle's through the glass, he waved then continued to gather up the logs he had chopped up.

Penelope looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled, "dinner should be in an hour. Shall we move into the dining hall?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Kayo nodded as she leant against John's arm.

Elle stood up, "I'll get Virgil and we'll meet you in there."

Scott's foot slipped off the pedal, "FAB, come on guys."

Elle walked round to the front door and opened it, "Virgil, we're moving into the dining room, are you done chopping wood?"

"Yep, I'll take this stuff through to the lounge and clean myself up."

"I'll wait for you."

"Awwh thanks, Elle."

"I wouldn't leave you alone."

"I'll be five minutes," he grabbed his shirt gently off the hook but Elle stopped him.

"Can't I just enjoy this sight for a bit?"

"Elle, I'll show you more later, let's not delay dinner," Virgil laughed as he buttoned up his shirt and slung the jacket back on tightening up the bow tie, "let's go."

Elle held the door open for him as he took some wood into the lounge, "ready?"

"I'll just wash my hands and then we'll join the others," Virgil kissed her nose, "be a second."

Everyone sat around the table and Penelope passed a bottle of champagne around one way as Grandma passed around another, crackers decorated the table and the room was lit with candles and bright beams from the chandeliers, Virgil walked in with Elle and they sat down next to each other opposite Kayo and Scott who grinned at them.

"Cracker time," John smirked as he offered a cracker to Alan, "I'll win this."

"Challenge accepted."

"And, pull!" Penelope laughed as she pulled a cracker with Gordon and everyone around pulled their own, hats flew into the air as gifts fell onto the table mixed with the sounds of laughter.

Grandma sighed happily, "this has turned out to be a wonderful Christmas, thank heavens you crashed where you did."

Virgil nodded, "tell me about it, could've been so much worse."

"Did you have any idea where you were?" Elle asked sympathetically.

"Not really, we saw a house and nose-dived."

Scott frowned, "I wish you had left with us."

"You sped off, there was no way we could catch you up."

John shook his head, "I didn't have you on scans either, and then Penny got in touch."

"Thanks, Penny," Virgil smiled.

"It was the least I could do."

"I knew she wouldn't let us down," Gordon grinned.

"You had no idea it was even my house you cheek," Penelope laughed as she kissed Gordon's forehead.

"I had an incline."

Alan laughed, "you're such a liar!"

Parker knocked on the door and walked in, "M'Lady, dinner is served when you're ready."

"Oh bring it in Parker, then the cooks can go home."

"Certainly M'Lady."

"Oh and Parker, you may have the rest of Christmas Day off."

"Thank you, M'Lady. Merry Christmas everyone."

Grandma chorused with everyone at the table, "Merry Christmas Parker."

Parker smiled, "thank you."

Penelope raised her glass, "a toast, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" She watched the glasses rise, "thank you for spending it with me."

"It's the least we could do," Scott smiled at her, "and this is a wonderful house to spend it in."

"It's beautiful here, it really is, and you gave us snow," John looked around as chefs walked in with plates of food items.

Penelope wished them all a Merry Christmas then stood up, "Christmas is freedom, help yourselves. Shall I carve the turkey?"

Parker pulled up a chair, "I'll do it if you'd like M'Lady?"

"You've been working non stop Parker, relax please."

Virgil smiled, "I'll do it then."

"Want to get a chainsaw Virg?" Alan winked as his older brother walked round to Penelope's side.

"A knife will be fine Alan, thank you," Virgil rolled his eyes, "I'll cut some slices off the crown, if people want legs etcetera then let me know."

"Dig in everyone."

Elle placed her cracker crown upon her head as she helped herself to roast potatoes, "these are my favourite part of Christmas dinner."

Scott nodded in agreement, "absolutely, and these are delicious."

Gordon called down the table, "who wants pigs in blankets?!"

Kayo raised her hand, "down here Gordo!"

"FAB, I'll pass them down."

Penelope laughed, "I'm just glad we didn't use the extra long table, we're calling out enough anyway."

Virgil put down the knife and cleared his throat, "turkey is served, you can't get more traditional than that."

Grandma looked around at her family drinking, "pilots, don't go crazy on the booze today, we head home tomorrow."

"Alright grandma, we'll be fine though," Scott chuckled, "don't worry, I won't let Kayo get carried away."

"Wow look who's talking?" Kayo jabbed her stiletto into Scott's foot and he yelped, "there's more where that came from."

"Meanie."

After dinner, the family moved into the lounge to give out presents and Parker stoked up the fire, Virgil sat at the piano with Elle playing Christmas carols and John had been put on gift distribution. Armchairs and sofas were gathered around the fire and people were dotted around, Scott and Kayo sat on the rug by the fire cuddled up together whilst Penelope sat next to Gordon on a chez long between the fire and piano.

"Ooh John, there's a present here for you," Alan smirked, "and the label isn't from anyone here."

John frowned, "are you going through everyone's packages?"

"No, not everyone's."

"That's my job anyway unless you want to be my little helper."

"I'm not that little," Alan grumbled.

"You are, compared to Scott and myself anyway," John laughed as he knelt by the tree, "here, take this, it's for Grandma."

Virgil looked around Elle to the tree, "are we giving them out now then?"

Elle slipped off his knee and picked up her champagne glass, "I've only got my presents from my parents."

"Hmm I'm sure there's another one for you," Virgil murmured as he kissed her neck.

"Come on then," Elle left the piano stool and Virgil wrapped his hand around her waist, "by the fire sweetheart?"

"You'll be warm enough in my arms surely?"

"I want both."

"Fine by me," Virgil kissed her cheek then sat down next to her on the white sofa near the fire wrapping his hands protectively around her.

Grandma smiled as Alan gave her a present, "awwh who's this from?"

"I think it's from all of us, I'm not sure though."

Grandma turned the label over, "dear grandma, lots of love; Scott, Virgil, John, Alan, Kayo and Gordon," she traced her finger over each individual signature, "thank you so much."

"You haven't opened it yet, you could hate it," Gordon smirked.

"Nonsense," Grandma took the wrapping off and laughed, "oh you are all grounded!" She grinned at the cookbook.

"See?"

"Gordon I love it, you lot are very cheeky."

Alan passed Virgil a box, "this one looks private Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "it is. Elle, this is for you."

Elle looked back at him as she took the box out of his hands, "awwh you shouldn't have," she ripped the tags off as other presents were passed around, "oh Virgil."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," Elle sniffed as she gazed at the glittering gemstone, "I'll wear it now."

Virgil smiled as he took the necklace from her and tied it around her neck, "you suit it."

"And you're the most wonderful husband ever, Merry Christmas."

"I love you, Elle," Virgil kissed her tenderly as others in the room smiled at them.

"Well Gordon, what did you get me then?" Penelope asked with a smirk.

"Umm, hang on I'll get it before Alan gets his hands on it."

"Too late, ooh fancy wrapping paper bro."

"Give it here Ali," Gordon took it quickly and sat back down next to Penelope, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Penelope opened the present as carefully as she could and smiled, "oh this is cute."

"What did he get you, Penny?" Scott asked with a quizzical look, "I hope it's something appropriate."

"It's very appropriate, and John helped me actually."

Penelope held it up for people to see, "it's an engraved bracelet, with our names."

"Oh that's so cute," Elle grinned, "Gordon you romantic."

"I can be very romantic when I want to be, and when I've found the right person."

"Well, that's certainly happened."

John picked up a bag of presents, "this is much easier."

Elle laughed, "saves you having to walk back and forth."

"I catch on to things pretty slowly," John said bashfully as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Who are they all for?"

"I don't know."

Grandma ushered him to pass him the bag, "I ordered all of these, I think they're for you lot," she reached into the sack and pulled out a couple of boxes, "yep, Virgil and one for Scott."

"Awwh," Scott smiled as he took his, "thanks," he read the label then looked across at Gordon, "you got me a present bro?"

"I did? Yeah, oh I mean yes I did!"

Scott opened it cautiously, "it better not jump out at me."

"I can't remember what it was."

Virgil unwrapped the present he had got from John and smiled, "thanks John, these are really lovely."

"I knew you lost your best paint brushes recently, so I thought I'd do you a favour."

"This means a lot to me thanks."

Gordon sighed, "just rip the paper off Scott, I promise it's not something that attacks you."

Scott reluctantly tore the last of the paper off then smiled, "wow Gordon."

Kayo leant forwards, "this is amazing, where did you get it?"

"A scuba dive, then with John's help I managed to crush the shells into a glitter and moulded it into a stone to reflect light. It's all really technical."

"I love it, thank you, little brother."

"You're welcome."

Virgil handed a box to Scott, "just a little something."

Scott smiled, "thanks Virgil," he unwrapped the gift and opened the box, "bro, this really means a lot to me."

Kayo looked over his shoulder, "wow."

Scott held the pocket watch in his hand, "this was grandad's Virgil, I can't take this."

Virgil smiled, "I want you to have it, read the message."

"No matter how hard the task, you keep going the distance," Scott sighed as tears came to his eyes, "dad used to say this too."

Elle laid her hand on Virgil's as she looked at her brother, "it's a beautiful watch."

Scott nodded as he wiped tears away, "thank you, this is a treasure."

There was an interruption as Alan cheered with pleasure at opening a new game device, "yes! Killer storm, thanks Gordon!"

"For those long missions."

"You shouldn't be gaming on missions," Kayo tutted, "maybe I should go on more with you, I make you work."

Virgil stood up, "I think it's time for more carols."

Penelope nodded in agreement, "good idea, and more champagne too."

Virgil sat at the piano as Elle topped up his glass and her own before standing in the crook of the piano, "which carol then?"

Alan sat up from the sofa he was lounging on, "well it is Christmas Day, let's do "We Wish you a Merry Christmas."

Gordon grinned as he stood next to Penelope beside the piano, "good idea Ali."

Virgil placed his glass up on the ledge above him, "ready?"

Grandma clapped, "more than ready!"

Virgil looked around at everyone gathered beside and in front of him, "ok," he began the short introduction of jollity and started to sing with his family, " _we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!"_


End file.
